i want to cry, but i have forgotten how
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Roronoa Zoro tidak keberatan jika dibilang tidak berperasaan. Karena bukannya mengalami sedih akibat sesuatu yang menimpa Sanji, justru dalam keadaan seperti ini, dengan hati yang terkoyak, ia masih mampu menyeringai sembari mengigit pedang. Ia tidak masalah, sebab memang hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. (drabble/Zoro-Sanji)


**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

"Oi oi, kalian ini bangsawan atau bandit gunung murahan?"

Roronoa Zoro, secara literal memiliki tiga buah pedang. Namun sebetulnya, masih ada satu pedang lain yang ia punya. Semuanya jadi empat. Dan yang satu ini justru yang paling tajam dibanding tiga lainnya, meski tak pernah diasah. Tepat sekali, itu adalah lidahnya.

Hanya Sanji seorang, satu-satunya kru _Mugiwara_ yang barangkali, mampu meladeni dirinya dalam perang siapa-yang-paling-banyak-berkata-kasar. Tapi kesampingkan soal itu terlebih dahulu karena, situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang bahkan sudah terlalu parah untuk dibilang genting.

"Ahh, aku baru ingat kalau kau ini temannya."

Yang barusan berkata adalah Ichiji, atau Niji, atau Yonji, atau siapalah itu yang Zoro sendiri tidak bisa membedakan. Yang jelas, dia adalah seseorang yang kini tengah duduk bersantai di atas tubuh Sanji yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

"Sayang sekali, dia bukan temanku." Zoro menanggapi dengan dingin. Selamanya, Sanji adalah kru Topi Jerami yang paling ia benci.

(Dia hanya tidak tahu kalau rasa benci dan peduli hanya disekat dengan dinding tipis. Dan itu masih bisa hancur sewaktu-waktu.)

Sebetulnya, ucapan Zoro mengenai Sanji _–apapun itu-_ akan selamanya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Karena pada kenyataannya, meski mulutnya menyumpah tentang si koki mesum yang menyusahkan, tubuhnya tetap saja berjalan untuk mencari. Walaupun ia kukuh beralasan bahwa ini hanyalah perintah kapten.

Kediaman keluarga Vinsmoke sangatlah luas. Bahkan Luffy dan kawan-kawannya yang lain masih berputar-putar mencari dimana Sanji. Namun entah kenapa, terjadi sebuah keajaiban dimana Zoro yang _sangat_ buta arah, justru menemukan Sanji terlebih dahulu. Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus dia?

Akan tetapi, lebih penting daripada itu, Zoro masih punya sesuatu yang harus diurus disini. Ia memang telah menemukan Sanji, tapi masalahnya, orang itu hanya berbaring sedari tadi tanpa membuka mata barang sedikit. Zoro tidak tahan. Ia tidak repot-repot mencari Sanji hanya untuk menontonnya yang tengah berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Bangun kau, koki mesum."

Sanji tidak menyahut. Adalah sesuatu yang mengherankan bagi Zoro karena orang itu biasanya akan langsung balas mengatainya. Jika Zoro berkata A, Sanji akan berkata Z. Apapun itu yang sekiranya membuat si kepala lumut tersulut emosi. Tapi sekali lagi, kenapa sekarang Sanji hanya diam?

"Oi, nomor tujuh. Kau pikir kami repot-repot menjemputmu hanya untuk melihat ini, hah?" Zoro tetap menggunakan tameng kata 'kami'. Padahal yang datang kemari hanya dia sendiri.

" _Teme_ -"

"Bodohmu memang tak tertandingi ya." Orang yang menduduki tubuh Sanji, Ichiji, berkomentar seakan tidak takut jika kepalanya ditebas. "Lihat ini."

Tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sanji dengan cepat. Dan beberapa kata yang ia ucap selanjutnya sangatlah membuat telinga Zoro berdenging sakit.

"Dia tidak akan bangun."

Zoro membatu. Ada beberapa skenario terburuk yang hadir di pikirannya. Ia memikirkan tentang kemungkinan Sanji terluka parah, Sanji di ambang kematian, hingga Sanji yang meregang nyawa. Semuanya bercampur aduk dengan bayang-bayang akan teman-temannya yang mengisak tangis.

Tapi Sanji terus saja diam.

Kemudian, si rambut hijau sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami situasi yang ia hadapi. Akhirnya ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa ternyata, memang kemungkinan terburuklah yang menang. Meski egonya tetap menginginkan sesuatu yang positif, tapi apa yang dilihat oleh matanya serasa seperti tamparan keras. Entah kenapa, ia merasa gagal.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Senyum ketiga saudara Sanji terlihat ketika mereka mulai sadar jika Zoro telah tersulut emosi. Senyum yang memuakkan. "Dia mengacaukan pertunangannya sendiri. Kami tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula dia hanya aib keluarga."

Zoro sudah mendengar segalanya tentang Sanji. Masa lalunya, hingga apa yang membuat si pirang itu berakhir menjadi seorang koki di restoran terapung _Baratie_. Bahkan yang lebih dari itupun, Zoro mengetahui. Mungkin berlebihan jika dibilang, dialah yang paling mengerti Sanji. Namun sayang, kenyataan memang memaksa berkata demikian. Faktanya, pertengkaraan adalah salah satu cara agar dua insan mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Dia dan Sanji adalah contoh konkret.

"Aib keluarga ya …" Seumur-umur, Zoro belum pernah seserius ini jika menyangkut Sanji. Bahkan dirinyalah yang terlalu sering memaki-maki orang itu. Namun entah kenapa, saat ada orang lain yang merendahkan Sanji, hatinya merasa panas. Tidak, Zoro tidak sedang ingin membelanya. Hanya saja, si pendekar pedang itu tidak ingin orang yang menjadi saingannya dianggap remeh oleh orang lain. Terlebih, anggota keluarganya sendiri. Ya, kalau memang mereka ini bisa dikatakan _'keluarga'_.

"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu." Ia melanjutkan.

"Heh, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Niji buka suara. "Baru datang sudah menyebut kami bandit gunung. Kau ingin berakhir seperti Sanji?"

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku bisa dikalahkan oleh sekumpulan sampah seperti kalian." Ia bergerak maju. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan sebab jika pedang dan seringai telah ia tunjukan, maka musuh di depan sudah dipastikan bagaimana nasibnya.

"Jaa… kalau begitu, kita mulai saja."

Zoro mulai menguasai situasi. Ia paham jika hanya mengandalkan emosi, dirinya tidak akan menang. Soal Sanji, sejujurnya sudut hatinya merasakan ngilu luar biasa. Tapi ia selalu ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin, dengan raut wajah yang tenang. Meski pada kenyataannya hal itu adalah mustahil untuk sekarang ini.

Roronoa Zoro tidak keberatan jika dibilang tidak berperasaan. Karena bukannya mengalami sedih akibat sesuatu yang menimpa Sanji, justru dalam keadaan seperti ini, dengan hati yang terkoyak, ia masih mampu menyeringai sembari mengigit pedang. Ia tidak masalah, sebab memang hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

 _Seperti, dia tidak punya waktu untuk sekadar menangis._

"Hee, aku jadi ingin bertanya. Apa kau yakin bisa menghentikan kami bertiga?"

Kemudian, terdengar suara pedang yang dicengkeram kuat-kuat. "Justru aku yang ingin bertanya."

Ketiga lawannya di depan, mengerutkan alis keriting mereka.

"Apa kalian yakin bisa menghentikanku hanya dengan tiga orang?"

"Keparat!"

Sampai akhirnya, memang semua harus diselesaikan dengan pertarungan. Lagipula, Luffy tidak melarangnya untuk bertarung. Dan ia berpikir mungkin ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kegagalannya yang tidak mampu menyelamatkan salah satu kru _Mugiwara_. Benar, ini semua adalah kegagalannya. Dia yang menemukan Sanji terlebih dahulu. Dia yang terlambat.

Zoro tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya secepat mungkin. Tempat ini terlalu menyedihkan.

"Sembilan gunung…Delapan samudera…"

Ia ingin lekas membuang semuanya, tanpa menyisakan air mata setetespun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sendiri sudah lupa caranya menangis.

"…Tak ada benda yang tak dapat kutebas!"

Mungkin Zoro harus mulai mencari rival yang baru.

 _"…_ _SANZEN SEKAI!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sanji, setidaknya aku sudah membayar kematianmu. Ya, meski itu tidak terlalu berarti. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kau tetap saja tidak tergantikan._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kru Mugiwara yang lain baru saja tiba setelah pertarungan usai.

"Lama sekali."

Mereka terdiam heran. Bahkan Luffy juga. Karena, sejak kapan Roronoa Zoro sudi untuk menggendong Sanji di punggungnya?

"Kita harus pergi,"

Tidak ada yang berkomentar. Barangkali, sebagian dari mereka telah paham dengan situasi yang ada sekarang. Bahkan Nami sudah terisak di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak ada yang menghalangi Zoro, atau bertanya lebih jauh. Mereka hanya terdiam mematung setelah Zoro menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya dimakamkan di tempat ini."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Aseli ngarang banget :v gatau mo ngomong apa lagi, tapi ini cuma coretan kecil uhuk–romance berkedok friendship- uhuk. Jangan diambil hati XD Btw sorry kalo zoro sedikit ooc,** ** _because hell ya_** **, susah bangat ngebangun karakter si marimo, seriously. Thanks buat yang udah baca dan yah, saya adalah pendatang baru, jadi salam kenal hehe.**

 _East Blue, October 2016._


End file.
